secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Kion Kuhn
Fake fact with a 9/11-derived date or just coincidence? The two sentences, "The events of 9/1 have taken on many names. From the 9/1 Massacre, to the 9/1 Herasy.", seem as if the event was either fake or planted on the 9/1 date to create a 9/11-influenced after-effect. The fact none were "killed", murdered, injured, or otherwise (According to the text New Rome bases were simply all batch-returned.), despite it being called "the 9/1 Massacre" apparently, strengthens my belief this is just to lower this Kion's reputation through Wikia. I believe so because it has been done before, in conjunction with false facts and widespread spamming. «''' Smiley Barry user '''• talk »''' 11:28, 17 March 2009 (UTC) 9/1 is Kion's birthday and he did do it. You can even ask him about it if you really want to know.Sebastian Ogg 19:01, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Yet another supposed alt for Darckk Trilam? I doubt it. Darckk Trilam is mentioned to have so many alternate accounts in different articles, most of which not even checked if true or not. I believe this is someone else's attempt at impersonating Darckk. If he were banned multiple times from multiple accounts, Linden Lab would block his IP too, making this a highly unlikely situation. '''« Smiley Barry user •''' talk '''» 11:44, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Alts He could of restarted his modem or used cmd. If umplug my modem form my rotor and plug it right in to my pc i can use cmd and change it. Also when our power went out for a few days due to storms we got a new ip. Kevin Oto 11:54, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Still highly unlikely. There are too many alts named as Darckk's, so this is still highly unlikely. Also, not all modems get a new IP at all times. Some continuously use a static IP. (IP that never changes) «''' Smiley Barry user '''• talk »''' 12:09, 17 March 2009 (UTC) I forgot about static ips. I forgot about static.I think most have dynamic ip's because i think most isps make you pay more and their is really no need to have a static ip,inless your hosting servers. So i don't think its unlikely but its possible he has a lot of alts but we may never know. Kevin Oto 12:15, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Darckk Trilliam or (Dreadspyke Resident) as he's known today, has had multiple alts, its not hard for a person to have multiple alts run all your stuff through a vpn, many various ways. He probabaly just has different email... LL doesn't IP ban unless you have done something to attack them or the community in a mass. - Krypt Hax Kharne Spyker Is Darckk Trilam. He has since then transferred to the MG, but he got a new router in January of 08 to rejoin SecondLife. He was also supposedly on other accounts but those accounts are unconfirmed since they got banned so quickly.Sebastian Ogg 19:01, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #20011 The following message was left by ''Anonymous''''' via on 2009-03-20 17:12:10 UTC There are several errors on this page regarding the identity of Kion Kuhn. For one, Tod Torvalar is *not* Kion. For two, Revenio did not hack Zombie, Ian Berwick did. Revenio was involved indirectly as supplying Ian with information by accident when Ian asked for it in lou of conversation. ("So did Zombie ever tell you his moms name or whatever? Like what are his parents like?") It's all accidentally Kion's fault.